


关门 the Gate

by Ha_Her



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Gen, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Her/pseuds/Ha_Her
Summary: 在为她写下“关门”那一瞬间，Will Byers 经历了什么。This one-shot story is about what Will Byers had experienced before the moment he left the words "close gate" for Eleven. (Chinese version)





	关门 the Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793659) by [Ha_Her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Her/pseuds/Ha_Her)

我动弹不得，只能感觉到藤蔓沿着锁骨又缠了一圈，他似乎不放心，怕我还会有喘息似的。  
  
这里已经不那么冷。我手脚也暖和了。  
他是想让我舒服一点死去吗？他没有说，但是我知道，我的死只是为了更好的服从 - 他的杀戮还没有真正开始，而我就是开始的条件。我是他的触手。  
如果我要成为他的触手，也应该是一只听话的触手。他不想自己的手杀了他，所以他要先让我离开这个躯壳。  
这样也挺好的，我已经帮他杀了很多陌生人，可能还有我熟悉的人…我不想再亲眼看着自己杀死更多人了。既然反抗不了，无知无觉地离开也挺好的。  
见不到，听不到，也挺好的。  
  
意识渐渐剥离前，我仿佛听到妈妈的声音，就像有一回我发高烧时迷迷糊糊听到的呢喃，带着哭腔：“Will，Will...”  
对不起，妈妈，我尽力了。  
  


——————————————————————————

温暖像阔别许久的阳光从头到脚一点点打在身上，我又能睁开眼睛，又能闻到野花的芳香。我看到了树林，草坪，嬉戏的小孩子，还有一些熟悉又陌生的面孔。  
这感觉很奇特，恍如隔世，又如昨天。  
我的头有点晕，双脚落到草地上想要撑住自己站起来，就在这个时候，有个声音远远地、弱弱地说：“你好，你愿意成为我的朋友吗？“  
我扭过头，那个人站在离我几步远的地方，两只手在身前紧张地攥着，他的眼睛大大的很漂亮，但是躲躲闪闪，一副无措的模样。  
朋友？我不爱说话，只喜欢自己盯着一处迷人的景色看很久很久，想象它被呈现在我的小画板上的样子。别人不理解我，除了我的妈妈和哥哥Jonathan，我就几乎没和什么人说过话，所以我没有朋友。  
我一直看着他，那个微垂着头小心地抬起眼睛看我的男孩，想象着他的瞳孔应该用什么颜色的蜡笔去勾勒……  
“愿意。” 我怕他听不到我，又点点头。  
他开心的笑容有着最温暖的颜色，和阳光一样的暖，他笨拙地提起左手：“我叫Micheal，你可以叫我Mike。“  
那一刻我有了主意，他的眼睛我要用肉桂色，温暖又不失深沉的颜色。  
  
“Will，求求你……”  
Mike消失了，嬉戏的小孩子消失了，树林、草坪全都消失了。我又回到了黑暗里，我听到了妈妈在哭。  
真的是妈妈的声音！  
她还在家里等着我吗？那里曾经又冷又黑，在那时候只有听到她的声音我才能咬牙继续藏下去…我还想活下去…活下去。  
“为了我，亲爱的，求你了，为了我回来吧，我爱你。”  
  
我也爱你，妈妈。我爱你们。  
我多想回到阳光里，呼吸清新的空气，采风画画、和哥哥听最放肆最叛逆的歌、躺在学校外的草坪上和朋友一起为下一场科学竞赛构思最疯狂的点子……我多想回家啊。  
可是我已经不能回去了。  
  
我已经回不去了，对不起。

——————————————————————————

  
我所能做的，唯一能为我爱的你们做的，就是不让我的离开成为一扇打开的门，把你们引到我来的地方。  
  
迷失前，我感觉到有个黑影渐渐靠近我。  
所以我做了我唯一能做的事情……  
  
妈妈的声音戛然而止，一切都戛然而止。  
我竟然忘记了我的生命只是被暂停，暂停在了消逝前的最后一刻而已。  
他生了气，因为受到背叛，受到挑衅，我能感觉到他气得对杀戮本身都失去了兴趣。  
  
寒冷、温暖交替覆来，然后又一起消失。  
我对周围的感知渐渐被剥离，通往家的门已经阖上，我应该怎样也没了所谓。  
  
正因如此吧，原本愤怒的他似乎放松了对我的控制，给我一点点喘息，仿佛想听听我的意识最后还能说些什么。  
就在这喘息的一小会里，我闭上了眼睛对她说：  
  
“Let me go.“  
  
请你放手做你必须去做的事情，就当是为了我。


End file.
